Eminem
*Jan Traczyk |Wykonywany utwór= *„Without Me” *„Lose Yourself” |Edycja= *Czwarta *Dziewiąta }} Eminem, właśc. Marshall Bruce „Eminem” Mathers III, znany również jako Slim Shady (ur. 17 października 1972 w St. Joseph) – amerykański raper, producent oraz aktor. Członek amerykańskiej grupy hiphopowej D12 oraz część duetu hiphopowego z Detroit – Bad Meets Evil, który tworzy wraz z Royce da 5'9". Piętnastokrotny zdobywca Nagrody Grammy oraz laureat Oscara. Eminem jest jednym z najlepiej sprzedających się artystów na świecie, oraz najlepiej sprzedającym się artystą pierwszej dekady XXI wieku. Dwutygodnik „Rolling Stone” sklasyfikował go na 83. miejscu na liście 100 najlepszych artystów wszech czasów. Ten sam magazyn nazwał Eminema „Królem Hip Hopu”. Wliczając twórczość z D12 oraz Bad Meets Evil, Eminem osiągnął 10 albumów nr 1 na listach Billboard 200. Raper sprzedał ponad 172 miliony płyt na całym świecie. W 1996, jako undergroundowy raper, Eminem wydał swój debiutancki solowy album Infinite. Album został źle przyjęty przez krytyków i bardzo źle się sprzedawał. Marshall Mathers zyskał światową sławę w 1999 za sprawą swego debiutanckiego albumu dla dużej wytwórni – The Slim Shady LP, za ten album otrzymał również swoją pierwszą Nagrodę Grammy za Najlepszy album Rap. Następne dwie płyty, The Marshall Mathers LP z 2000 oraz The Eminem Show z 2002 przyniosły mu dwie kolejne Grammy za Najlepsze albumy Rap, czyniąc go pierwszym artystą który otrzymał 3 Grammy za 3 kolejne albumy. Eminem otrzymał jeszcze czwartą statuetkę Grammy za swój czwarty z rzędu album Encore wydany w 2004. Po trasie koncertowej w 2005 Eminem przerwał swoją karierę. Powrócił po 4-letniej przerwie, wydając w maju 2009 album Relapse. W 2010 wydał siódmy studyjny album zatytułowany Recovery. Recovery okazał się światowym sukcesem, i został najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem 2010, dołączając tym samym do The Eminem Show, który sprzedał się najlepiej w 2002. Eminem również otrzymał Nagrodę Grammy za Relapse i Recovery, łącznie w karierze ma ich już 13. Eminem wydał swój ósmy studyjny album, The Marshall Mathers LP 2 5 listopada 2013. Raper zajął się też innymi przedsięwzięciami, m.in. założył własną wytwórnię Shady Records wraz ze swoim menadżerem Paulem Rosenbergiem. Slim posiada również własną stację radiową Shade45. Eminem rozpoczął karierę aktorską w 2002, grając główną rolę w hiphopowym dramacie 8. Mila. Za utwór przewodni do filmu, pt. „Lose Yourself” otrzymał Oscara, stając się pierwszym raperem w historii, który zdobył tę nagrodę. Eminem ma na swoim koncie również kilka ról epizodycznych w The Wash: Hiphopowa myjnia, Funny People oraz w telewizyjnym serialu Ekipa. Wczesne życie Marshall Mathers III urodził się 17 października 1972 w Saint Joseph. Jego matką jest Deborah Nelson Mathers-Briggs, a ojcem Marshall Mathers Jr. Eminem ma szkockie, angielskie, niemieckie, szwajcarskie i polskie korzenie. Jego ojciec zostawił rodzinę, gdy Marshall miał półtora roku, dorastał wyłącznie z matką w skrajnym ubóstwie. Gdy miał 12 lat wraz z matką przeprowadzili się na przedmieścia Detroit, w okolice 8 Mili. Marshall Mathers zaczął interesować się hip-hopem mając 14 lat za sprawą albumu Licensed to Ill zespołu Beastie Boys oraz ścieżki dźwiękowej filmu Reckless skomponowanej przez Ice-T, którą dostał od swojego wujka Ronniego. Rapował amatorsko pod pseudonimem „M&M”. W szkole średniej Lincoln High School jak i Osborn High School brał udział w bitwach na słowa, tj. freestyle'u. Pomimo iż w tej branży przeważali głównie Afroamerykanie, Marshall Mathers zdobył uznanie podziemnych odbiorców hip-hopu11. Po dwukrotnym powtórzeniu dziewiątej klasy ze względu na wagary i negatywne oceny, w wieku 17 lat został wyrzucony ze szkoły. W 1991 wujek Eminema, Ronald Nelson popełnił samobójstwo, strzelając sobie ze strzelby w głowę. Ku jego pamięci Eminem wytatuował sobie na lewym ramieniu napis „Ronnie R.I.P.”12. O zmarłym wujku Eminem wspomina w utworach „Stan”, „Cleanin' Out My Closet”, „My Dad's Gone Crazy”, „How Come”. Kariera muzyczna *1988–1996: Początki kariery, Infinite W 1988 Mathers początkowo należał do wytwórni FBT Productions, kierowanej przez braci Jeffa i Marka Bassów. Przez pewien czas posiadał również słabo płatną pracę, jaką było gotowanie i zmywanie w restauracji Gilbert's Lodge w St. Clair Shores. W 1995 nagrał demo Soul Intent. W 1996 jego debiutancki album Infinite, który nagrany został w Bassmint Studio, należącym do Bass Brothers, został wydany przez ich wytwórnię Web Entertainment. Tematy jakie w nim poruszył to głównie jego walka o utrzymanie swojej nowo narodzonej córeczki Haillie Jade Scott, podczas gdy posiadał niewielkie fundusze ledwo wystarczające na utrzymanie samego siebie, oraz jego silne pragnienie by stać się bogatszym. Na początku swojej kariery Eminem współpracował z innym MC z Detroit Royce da 5'9", pod pseudonimem Bad Meets Evil. Problemy osobiste po wydaniu Infinite, nadużywanie alkoholu i narkotyków, a także śmierć wujka, doprowadziły do nieudanej próby samobójczej. Wraz z wydaniem minialbumu The Slim Shady EP Mathers został oskarżony o naśladowanie stylu i tematyki podziemnego rapera Cage'a. Jimmy Iovine, prezes Interscope Records, poprosił o demo Eminema po tym, jak zajął on drugie miejsce na olimpiadzie freestyle'owej Rap Olympics w Los Angeles. Eminem wygrał także Wake Up Show's Freestyle Performer Of The Year co pomogło mu zdobyć kontrakt. Iovine puścił taśmę demo Eminema producentowi muzycznemu Dr. Dre, założycielowi Aftermath Entertainment. Pewnego dnia Dre skontaktował się z Marshallem i umówili się na spotkanie. Eminem wymyślił swoje alter ego i wybrał pseudonim Slim Shady. Przychodząc na spotkanie do wytwórni ubrany był w żółtą bluzę. Miał również blond włosy, „Wyglądał wtedy jak ptaszek Tweety” – śmieje się Dr. Dre. „Nigdy nie pracowało mi się z nikim tak dobrze” – powiedział Dre, dodając „Chyba że ze Snoop Doggiem”. Obaj zaczęli nagrywanie utworów na nadchodzący debiutancki album Eminema z wytwórnią Aftermath, The Slim Shady LP. Eminem pojawił się również gościnnie na albumie Devil Without a Cause Kid Rocka. *1997–1999: The Slim Shady LP Według magazynu Billboard, w tym momencie życia Eminema „realizowanie swoich muzycznych ambicji było jedynym sposobem, żeby uciec od szarego, nieszczęśliwego dotychczas życia”. Po podpisaniu kontraktu z wytwórnią Aftermath Entertainment/Interscope Records w 1998, Eminem wydał swój pierwszy studyjny album pt. The Slim Shady LP dla dużej wytwórni. W dużym stopniu oparty na produkcji Dr. Dre album wydany został 23 lutego 1999. Billboard pochwalił album, napisał o nim, że jest „lata świetlne przed materiałem, który Eminem napisał wcześniej”. Płyta została jednym z najbardziej popularnych albumów 1999 roku, pod koniec którego stała się potrójną platyną. Z płyty tej pochodzi pierwszy wielki hit artysty „My Name Is”. Wraz z popularnością przyszło wiele kontrowersji wokół tekstów utworów. W utworze „'97 Bonnie & Clyde” opisuje drogę jaką przebywa ze swoją córką z ciała swojej żony, natomiast „Guilty Conscience” kończy się zamordowaniem żony i jej kochanka. Utwór „Guilty Conscience” był początkiem przyjaźni i muzycznej więzi pomiędzy Eminemem a Dr. Dre. Obaj będą później współpracować przy tworzeniu takich utworów jak „Forgot About Dre” i „What's The Difference” z albumu Dre 2001, „Bitch Please II” z The Marshall Mathers LP, „Say What You Say” z The Eminem Show, „Encore/Curtains Down” z krążka Encore oraz „Old Time's Sake” i „Crack a Bottle” z albumu Relapse. Obecnie The Slim Shady LP pokryty jest czterokrotną platyną RIAA. *2000–2001: The Marshall Mathers LP Drugi album The Marshall Mathers LP został wydany 23 maja 2000. Płyta sprzedała się w 1 760 000 egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu, bijąc rekord ustanowiony przez Doggystyle Snoop Dogga jako najszybciej sprzedający się album hip-hopowy, oraz ...Baby One More Time Britney Spears, jako najszybciej sprzedający się album solowy w historii Stanów Zjednoczonych. Pierwszy singiel „The Real Slim Shady” odniósł sukces i stworzył wiele kontrowersji, poprzez obrażanie gwiazd i tworzenie wątpliwych twierdzeń na ich temat; raper stwierdził m.in., że Christina Aguilera uprawiała seks oralny z Fredem Durstem i Carsonem Daly. W swoim drugim singlu „The Way I Am” artysta ukazuje fanom presję, jaką wywiera na niego wytwórnia, by przebić utwór „My Name Is” i sprzedać więcej płyt. Mimo, że Eminem parodiował Marilyna Mansona w teledysku do „My Name Is”, artyści są w dobrych relacjach. Wykonali remiks utworu „The Way I Am” razem na koncercie. W trzecim singlu „Stan” Eminem próbuje poradzić sobie ze swoją nową sławą, w teledysku ukazuje obłąkanego fana, który zabija siebie i swoją ciężarną dziewczynę. W wideoklipie pokazane jest również jak Eminem pisze lewą ręką, czym ucina debatę o tym która ręka jest jego dominującą. Album był również krytykowany za rzekome propagowanie homofobii i mizoginii. W lipcu 2000, Eminem jako pierwszy biały człowiek znalazł się na okładce magazynu The Source. Album The Marshall Mathers LP pokrył się dziewięciokrotną platyną RIAA. Eminem wystąpił z Eltonem Johnem na 43. ceremonii rozdania Nagród Grammy w 2001 roku, wykonując utwór „Stan”. *2002–2003: The Eminem Show Trzeci studyjny album Eminema The Eminem Show wydany został 4 czerwca 2002 i okazał się kolejnym hitem rapera, pierwsze miejsca na listach przebojów i sprzedaży, ponad 1 mln sprzedanych egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu po premierze. Album promowany był singlem „Without Me”, w którym raper obraźliwie wyraża się m.in. o boy's bandach, Limp Bizkit, Moby, czy Lynne Cheney. Album zdobył ośmiokrotną platynę RIAAprzypis. Płyta odzwierciedla jego drogę do sławy, relacje z żoną i córką, oraz jego status w społeczności hip-hopu. Odnosi się również do oskarżeń o napaść na bramkarza, którego przyłapał na całowaniu jego żony w 2000. Stephen Thomas Erlewine z Allmusic czuł, że choć w kilku utworach obecny jest gniew, album ten był znacznie mniej podburzający niż The Marshall Mathers LP. The Eminem Show był najlepiej sprzedającym się albumem 2002 roku. *2004–2005: Encore W 2004 Eminem wydał swój czwarty album Encore, który szybko stał się kolejnym numerem jeden na listach. Promowany był singlem „Just Lose It” w którym Eminem naśmiewa się m.in. z Michaela Jacksona, który tydzień po wydaniu wyraził swoje niezadowolenie z wideo które parodiuje jego, jego operacje plastyczne oraz incydent w którym włosy Jacksona zapaliły się podczas kręcenia reklamy Pepsi w 1984. W teledysku Eminem parodiuje też MC Hammera i Madonnę. Mimo komediowej tematyki pierwszego singla, Encore podejmuje wiele ważnych przedmiotów m.in. antywojenny utwór „Mosh”. 25 października 2004, na tydzień przed wyborami prezydenckimi w Stanach Zjednoczonych, Eminem wydał klip do „Mosh”. Utwór opisuje bardzo silne przesłanie antybushowskie, nazywa Busha „bronią masowego rażenia, którą nazywamy naszym prezydentem”. W teledysku Eminem zbiera armię ludzi w tym Lloyda Banksa, i prowadzi ich do Białego Domu. Później okazuje się ze są tam tylko po to, by wziąć udział w głosowaniu, a teledysk kończy napis „Głosuj. Wtorek 2 listopada”. W wyborach prezydenckich wygrał George Bush, a końcowy napis klipu zmieniono na „Eminem i protestujący tłum podczas przemówienia George'a Busha”. *2005–2008: Przerwa w karierze W 2005 roku niektórzy ludzie z branży spekulowali, że Eminem rozważa zakończenie kariery rapera po sześciu latach i kilku multi-platynowych albumach. W tym samym roku krążyły spekulacje jakoby Eminem pod koniec roku miał wydać dwupłytowy album The Funeral. Album pojawił się jako największe przeboje Eminema pod nazwą Curtain Call: The Hits. Detroit Free Press podała wiadomość o potencjalnym finale kariery Eminema jako artysty solowego, powołując się na ludzi z jego otoczenia, którzy powiedzieli, że zacznie on pełnić rolę producenta muzycznego. W dniu premiery albumu Eminem zaprzeczył jakoby udawał się na emeryturę, ale zasugerował, że może zrobić sobie przerwę jako artysta mówiąc: „Jestem w takim momencie mojego życia, w którym czuję, jakbym nie wiedział dokąd zmierza moja kariera. To jest powód, dla którego nazwaliśmy płytę Curtain Call, ponieważ może być ona ostatnim projektem. Nie wiemy”. W roku 2005 Eminem był jednym z podmiotów w książce Bernarda Goldberga 100 People Who Are Screwing Up America, znalazł się w niej na 58. miejscu. Goldberg zacytował słowa Boba Herberta z artykułu w New York Times z 2001 roku: „W świecie Eminema wszystkie kobiety to «kobiety lekkich obyczajów», a on jest chętny do gwałtu i zabicia ich”. Goldberg przytoczył również utwór Eminema „No One's Iller” z The Slim Shady EP jako przykład mizoginii w jego muzyce. Latem 2005 roku Eminem rozpoczął swoją pierwszą trzyletnią trasę koncertową po USA, Anger Management 3 Tour, wraz z 50 Centem, G-Unit, Lil' Jonem, D12, Obie Trice'em oraz The Alchemist. W sierpniu 2005 roku Eminem anulował europejską część trasy, a następnie ogłosił, że rozpoczął leczenie odwykowe, ponieważ uzależniony jest od leków nasennych. Curtain Call: The Hits wydany został 6 grudnia 2005 roku przez Aftermath Entertainment. W pierwszym tygodniu sprzedał się w ilości 441 000 egzemplarzy w USA i był 4. z rzędu albumem Eminema, który znalazł się na Bilboard 200. W 2006 roku Eminem wydał składankę Eminem Presents: The Re-Up, na której znaleźli się wszyscy członkowie Shady Records m.in. Obie Trice, Stat Quo, Ca$his, Bobby Creekwater. *2008–2009: Relapse i Relapse: Refill We wrześniu 2007 roku Eminem wraz z 50 Centem wziął udział w wywiadzie dla nowojorskiej stacji radiowej Hot 97. Mówił, że był w „próżni” i „debatował” o tym kiedy i czy wyda jeszcze jakiś album. Powiedział: „Cały czas pracuję, cały czas jestem w studio. Teraz czuję się dobrze. Przez jakiś czas nie chciałem wracać do studia... Przechodziłem wtedy przez sprawy osobiste. Teraz z nich wychodzę, i jest dobrze”. Eminem pojawił się na swoim radiowym kanale Shade 45 we wrześniu 2008 roku, w którym powiedział: „W tej chwili koncentruję się na własnych sprawach, po prostu tworzę nowe utwory i produkuję więcej materiału. Wiecie, im więcej produkuję, tym lepiej wydaje się, że mogę, bo zaczynam rozumieć rzeczy”. Mniej więcej w tym czasie Interscope ostatecznie potwierdziła istnienie nowego albumu Eminema, który zapowiedziany został na wiosnę 2009 roku. W grudniu 2008 roku Eminem podał więcej szczegółów na temat albumu, który miał być zatytułowany Relapse. Powiedział: „Ja i Dre znowu jesteśmy w studio jak za starych dobrych czasów. Dre zajmuje się produkcją większości utworów na Relapse. Powróciliśmy na nasze stare, łobuzerskie drogi... Zostawmy to tak”. 5 marca 2009 Eminem oznajmił w komunikacie prasowym, że w tymże roku ma zamiar wydać dwa nowe albumy. Relapse, pierwszy album, ukazał się 19 maja, podczas gdy pierwszy singiel „We Made You” i teledysk do niego zostały wydane 7 kwietnia. Początkowo Relapse nie sprzedawało się tak dobrze jak poprzednie płyty rapera, jednak wciąż było komercyjnym sukcesem otrzymując uznanie krytyków, a także przywracając obecność Eminema w świecie hip-hopu. Album uznany został jednym z najlepszych albumów 2009 roku. Relapse sprzedało się w nakładzie ponad 5 mln kopii na całym świecie. 30 października Eminem wystąpił na Voodoo Experience Music w Nowym Orleanie jako gwóźdź programu w swoim pierwszym pełnym występie w 2009 roku. Występ zawierał kilka piosenek z Relapse, a także wiele starszych hitów Eminema oraz występ D12. 19 listopada Eminem napisał na swojej stronie, że Relapse: Refill zostanie wydany 21 grudnia. Album będzie reedycją Relapse z siedmioma bonusowymi utworami, takimi jak „Forever”, „Music Box” czy „Taking My Ball”. *2010–2011: Recovery oraz powrót Bad Meets Evil 13 kwietnia 2010, Eminem napisał do swoich fanów na Twitterze „Nie będzie Relapse 2”. Gdy zamieścił tę informację, fani zaczęli przypuszczać, że nie będzie albumu w ogóle, choć oznaczało to jedynie, iż jego tytuł zostanie zmieniony na Recovery. Raper potwierdził to pisząc na Twitterze „RECOVERY” i podając link do swojej strony. Na swojej stronie Eminem napisał: „Miałem w planach wydanie Relapse 2 jeszcze w zeszłym roku. Jednak gdy nagrywałem i pracowałem z nowymi producentami, idea sequelu Relapse zaczęła mieć coraz mniej sensu i postanowiłem zrobić kompletnie nowy album. Muzyka na Recovery znacznie różniła się od tej na Relapse i uważam, że zasługuje na swój własny tytuł”. Jego siódmy album studyjny Recovery wydany został 21 czerwca. W Stanach Zjednoczonych sprzedał się w nakładzie 741 000 kopii w pierwszym tygodniu i wylądował na szczycie listy Billboard 200. Pierwszy singiel, „Not Afraid”, ukazał się 29 kwietnia i zadebiutował jako numer jeden na liście Billboard Hot 100, drugi singiel „Love The Way You Lie” zadebiutował na pozycji 2. Pomimo krytyki wobec jego spójności, Recovery otrzymał pozytywne recenzje od większości krytyków muzycznych. W stanie na dzień 21 listopada 2010 album sprzedał się w ilości trzech milionów egzemplarzy w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Eminem pojawił się 27 czerwca 2010 roku na BET Awards, wykonując utwór „Airplanes Part II” z B.o.B i Hayley Williams oraz „Not Afraid”. Wystąpił też na E3 Activision Concert. W czerwcu 2010 roku, Eminem i Jay-Z ogłosili, że razem wyruszą w trasę koncertową do Detroit i Nowego Jorku. Trasa nazwana została The Home & Home Tour. BET nazwała Eminema raperem numer 1. XXI wieku. 12 września 2010 r. Eminem otworzył 2010 MTV Video Music Awards, wykonując utwór „Not Afraid” oraz „Love The Way You Lie” razem z Rihanną. Eminem został mianowany Hottest MC in the game (Najgorętszym MC w grze) przez MTV, oraz Emcee of the Year przez hip-hopową stronę HipHopDX. Eminem i Rihanna współpracowali ponownie, tworząc „Love The Way You Lie, Part II”, sequel hitu „Love The Way You Lie”. Tym razem Rihanna jest główną wokalistką, tak jak Eminem w oryginale „Love the Way You Lie”. Ta piosenka to sytuacja widziana z „kobiecej perspektywy”. Nicki Minaj powiedziała, że współpracowała z Eminemem w utworze „Roman's Revenge”, który pojawił się na jej albumie Pink Friday. Utwór odnosi się do alter ego Minaj, Romana Zolanskiego i będzie zawierać alter ego Eminema, Slima Shady'ego. Nowe dzieło współpracy Alexa da Kida i Eminema zostało wydane przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Eminem pojawia się gościnnie w utworze „That's All She Wrote” z albumu T.I., No Mercy. Do sieci wyciekł też utwór „I Need A Doctor” produkcji Alexa da Kida, w którym usłyszeć można Dr. Dre oraz Eminema. Mówiło się, że utwór miał znaleźć się na nadchodzącej płycie Dr. Dre, Detox, lub na nowym tworze Eminema, jednak „I Need A Doctor” zostało „wolnym trackiem”. Nowy singiel Eminema „Syllables”, w którym pojawili się Jay-Z, Dr. Dre, Ca$his, 50 Cent i Stat Quo, ukazał się na miejskich stacjach radiowych w USA 11 stycznia 2011 roku. W grudniu 2010, w „Top 25 music Moments of 2010” magazynu Billboard, Recovery Eminema uznane zostało za moment numer jeden w muzyce w 2010 roku. W lutym 2011 r. ogłoszono, że „Space Bound” zostanie wydany jako czwarty singiel z Recovery wraz z teledyskiem do piosenki, w którym wystąpi była aktorka pornograficzna Sasha Grey. W marcu 2011 r. na przestrzeni kilku dni, dwa albumy Eminema The Eminem Show oraz The Marshall Mathers LP otrzymały certyfikat diamentowych płyt przez RIAA. To sprawiło, że Eminem stał się pierwszym i jedynym jak na razie raperem posiadającym dwie diamentowe płyty. Na przełomie 2010 i 2011 roku Eminem i Royce da 5'9" rozpoczęli prace nad pierwszym minialbumem jako duet Bad Meets Evil. Duet ten powstał w 1999 roku i ponownie się zjednoczył. Minialbum zatytułowany Hell: The Sequel został wydany 14 czerwca 2011. Promują go dwa single – „Fast Lane” oraz „Lighters” z gościnnym udziałem Bruno Marsa. 18 grudnia 2011 roku Studio Leaks pod nadzorem Shady Records (wytwórnia płytowa, której założycielem jest Eminem) wydało minialbum o tytule The Straight From The Vault EP. Na płycie znajdują się nigdy wcześniej niepublikowane utwory Eminema, które napisane zostały prawdopodobnie w latach 2006-2011. W Internecie krążą plotki, jakoby w tym roku lub następnym raper miał wydać większy album o tytule The Straight From The Vault LP, który ma rzekomo zawierać nie tylko stare, nieopublikowane materiały, ale także nowe utwory, nad którymi muzyk pracuje w chwili obecnej. *2012–2013: The Marshall Mathers LP 2 W 2012 roku Eminem gościnnie pojawił w utworach: Rihanny – „Numb”, Slaughterhouse – „Juggernauts”, „Our House”, „Throw That”, „Asylum”, Pink – „Here Comes the Weekend” oraz Skylar Grey – „C'mon Let Me Ride”. 24 maja 2012 roku Eminem ogłosił, że pracuje nad swoim ósmym albumem studyjnym. Album został zapowiedziany na rok 2013. Mimo braku tytułu i oficjalnej daty premiery album znalazł się na listach „Najbardziej wyczekiwanych albumów 2013 roku” stacji MTV, Complex Magazine, oraz XXL Magazine. 30 czerwca 2012 Eminem rozmawiał o nowym albumie z DJ Whoo Kid na antenie swojej stacji radiowej Shade45. Raper stwierdził, że materiał nabiera kształtu oraz, że Dr. Dre jest zaangażowany w prace nad albumem. 30 sierpnia 2012 Royce da 5'9", członek supergrupy Slaughterhouse oraz przyjaciel Eminema wyraził swoje odczucia odnośnie albumu: „Nie jestem pewien jak świat zareaguje na pewne rzeczy jakie słyszałem od niego”. Inny bliski przyjaciel Eminema, raper 50 Cent również pojawi się na albumie. Za produkcję odpowiedzialny będzie producent No I.D.. W wywiadzie udzielonym internetowej stronie magazynu 'Billboard', współzałożyciel Shady Records Paul Rosenberg powiedział, że Eminem planuje wydać album po święcie Memorial Day i słuchacze powinni spodziewać się go właśnie w tym okresie. W grudniu 2012 ogłoszono, że Eminem będzie główną postacią festiwali w miastach Reading oraz Leeds, które odbyły się 23-25 sierpnia 2013 w Anglii. 14 sierpnia 2013 utwór zatytułowany „Survival”, z gościnnym występem Liz Rodrigues oraz produkcją DJ Khalila, miał swoją premierę w trailerze multiplayera gry Call of Duty: Ghosts. Późniejsze informacje doniosły, iż jest to pierwszy utwór z nowego albumu Eminema, jednak nie jest on singlem. Pierwszy singiel spodziewany jest wkrótce. Podczas MTV Video Music Awards 2013, Beats By Dr. Dre pokazało nową reklamę promującą nadchodzącą płytę Eminema. Okazało się, że nowy album będzie nosić tytuł The Marshall Mathers LP 2 (będzie sequelem albumu The Marshall Mathers LP z 2000 roku) i zostanie wydany 5 listopada 2013 roku. Nowy singiel zatytułowany „Berzerk” ukazał się w sieci 27 sierpnia 2013, a 9 września 2013 w serwisie VEVO pojawił się teledysk do utworu. 8 października 2013 utwór „Survival” został udostępniony w wersji cyfrowej wraz z teledyskiem jako drugi singiel z nowego albumu. 14 października 2013 na kanale YouTube Eminema pojawił się utwór „Rap God”. Został on wydany 15 października na iTunes jako trzeci singiel z The Marshall Mathers LP 2. 24 października 2013 pojawiła się informacja, że utwór „The Monster” z gościnnym udziałem Rihanny będzie czwartym singlem z albumu. Utwór miał swoją premierę 28 października 2013, a następnego dnia został oficjalnie wydany jako czwarty singiel. The Marshall Mathers LP 2 został wydany tak jak zaplanowano 5 listopada 2013 roku, poprzez Aftermath Entertainment, Interscope Records oraz Shady Records. Standardowa wersja albumu składa się z 16. utworów, podczas gdy edycja Deluxe zawiera drugą płytę CD z pięcioma dodatkowymi utworami. *2014–2015: Shady XV, Southpaw 15 września 2014 magazyn Billboard ogłosił, że Eminem planuje wydać album kompilacyjny pt. Shady XV 28 listopada 2014 roku, w 15 rocznicę założenia wytwórni Shady Records. Album składa z dwóch płyt: na jednej znajdą się najlepsze utwory artystów z Shady Records, a na drugim nowe nagrania Eminema i artystów z jego wytwórni – D12, Slaughterhouse, Bad Meets Evil i Yelawolfa z gościnnym udziałem innych wykonawców. Tego samego dnia w sieci pojawił się singiel promujący album pt. „Guts Over Fear”, w którym gościnnie pojawia się wokalistka Sia. Data premiery została jednak zmieniona na 24 listopada 2014 roku. Album w pierwszym tygodniu sprzedał się w ilości 148 000 kopii, zajmując 3. miejsce na amerykańskiej liście notowań Billboard 200. W drugim tygodniu spadł na 23. pozycję, sprzedając się w ilości 28 000 egzemplarzy. Latem 2015 roku ukazał się soundtrack do filmu Southpaw nakładem wytwórni Shady Records. Album promowały single: „Phenomenal”, „Kings Never Die” i „R.N.S.”. Soundtrack zadebiutował na 5 miejscu Billboard 200 i sprzedał 32 000 egzemplarzy w pierwszym tygodniu. *Od 2016: Revival We wrześniu 2016 Skylar Grey wraz z Eminemem nagrała utwór „Kill For You”, który znalazł się na jej albumie zatytułowanym Natural Causes. 19 października tegoż roku raper wydał singel „Campaign Speech” o tematyce politycznej oraz ujawnił, że pracuje nad nową płytą. Z okazji 20. rocznicy od wydania debiutanckiego albumu Eminema, w listopadzie opublikowany został krótki, niespełna 10-minutowy film dokumentalny ukazujący jego powstawanie, zatytułowany Partners in Rhyme: The True Story of Infinite. W lutym 2017 Eminem pojawił się w utworze Big Seana „No Favors”, w którym ubliża on Donaldowi Trumpowi oraz jego zwolenniczce Ann Coulter. Raper skrytykował prezydenta oraz jego administrację po raz kolejny w trakcie BET Hip Hop Awards, kiedy to pod koniec swojego rapu obelżywie dał do zrozumienia, iż nie chce on zwolenników Donalda Trumpa wśród swoich fanów. *Kariera aktorska Chociaż Eminem miał krótki epizod w 2001 roku w filmie The Wash: Hiphopowa myjnia, oficjalnie zadebiutował w Hollywood z pół autobiograficznym filmem 8. Mila, wydanym w listopadzie 2002 roku, w którym zagrał główną rolę. Eminem powiedział, że film nie jest częścią jego życia, tylko przedstawieniem trudów dorastania w Detroit. Nagrał kilka piosenek na ścieżkę dźwiękową, w tym „Lose Yourself” za który zdobył Oscara za najlepszą piosenkę w 2003 roku, jako pierwszy w historii utwór rap. Utwór jednak nie został wykonany podczas uroczystości, ze względu na brak obecności Eminema podczas ceremonii. Jego współpracownik, Luis Resto, który jest współautorem piosenki, odebrał nagrodę. Eminem ma na koncie liczne role głosowe. Niektóre z nich to gra wideo 50 Cent:. Bulletproof, gdzie podaje głos starzejącemu się, skorumpowanemu policjantowi który przemawia w Ebonics, gościnnie w serialu Comedy Central Crank Yankers oraz kreskówka internetowa o nazwie The Slim Shady Show, która została zdjęta z sieci i jest sprzedawana na DVD. Często był zaangażowany w tworzenie soundtracków. Eminem ma też na koncie epizodyczną rolę w filmie z 2009 roku, Funny People, w którym zaangażowany jest w spór z Rayem Romano. 8 listopada 2009 r. ogłoszono, że Eminem zagra w nadchodzącym horrorze 3D, Shady Talez, w reżyserii Johna Davisa. Czteroczęściowy komiks oparty na filmie ma również zostać wydany w 2010 roku. Eminem pojawił się wraz z Christiną Aguilerą na finale Entourage sezon 7, zatytułowany Lose Yourself, jako on sam. W grudniu 2010 r. Deadline Hollywood ogłosił, że Eminem zagra w dramacie, Southpaw napisanym przez Kurta Suttera. W 2014 roku wystąpił w komedii Wywiad ze Słońcem Narodu, w której zagrał samego siebie, lecz jako osobę homoseksualną. Życie prywatne Marshall Mathers był przedmiotem wielu dociekliwych kontroli, zarówno jako raper, jak i również w życiu osobistym. Był dwukrotnie żonaty z Kimberley Anne Scott, którą poznał w szkole średniej. Zaczęli swój związek w 1989 roku i wzięli ślub w 1999 roku. W roku 2000, Scott próbowała popełnić samobójstwo i pozwała Eminema za zniesławienie po tym, jak przedstawił jej śmierć w piosence „Kim”. Para po raz pierwszy rozwiodła się w 2001 roku, ale pobrała się ponownie w styczniu 2006. Do ich drugiego rozwodu doszło w grudniu tego samego roku, oboje zgodzili się na dzielenie się opieką nad swoja córką Hailie Jade Scott (ur. 25 grudnia 1995 r.). Hailie często wspominana jest w różnych piosenkach Eminema, takich jak „'97 Bonnie & Clyde”, „Hailie's Song”, „My Dad's Gone Crazy”, „Like Toy Soldiers”, „Mockingbird”, „Forgot About Dre”, „Cleanin' Out My Closet”, „When I'm Gone”, „Déjà vu”, „Beautiful”, „Sing For The Moment”, „Airplanes, Part II” i „Going Through Changes”. Eminem ma również dwie inne, adoptowane córki: Alaina „Lainey” Scott, dziecko siostry Kimberley Scott, o której mówi w utworach takich jak „Mockingbird”, „Airplanes, Part II” i „Going Through Changes”, oraz Whitney Scott, dziecko z poprzedniego związku Kimberley. Whitney obecna jest w utworze „Going Through Changes”. Eminem jest także opiekunem prawnym swojego młodszego, przyrodniego brata Nathana. Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja czwarta' center 'Edycja dziewiąta' center Zobacz też *Natalia Szroeder *Jan Traczyk Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panowie wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści czwartej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziewiątej edycji